Mine
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Based on the song Mine by Taylor Swift.


A/N: Okay this is just a one-shot that I wanted to do and this is dedicated to mykkila09 and mae-E. You two are the best I wanted to say thank you for being there whenever i need anything. Here is my thank you!

XXXX

Kimberly stood back peeking around the corner. She saw her parents fighting again but this time it was bad. Her mom was crying while her dad yelled and yelled. She wanted to run in there and make them stop but the last time she did that, daddy left and didn't come back home for two days. It was that day that the fairy tale had died. She would become careful so that she never had to go through what her mom did that night. She became the careless man's careful daughter.

XXXX

_Twelve Years Later_

Kim paused at the table. He was back again today, sitting at the same table with a book opened. She knew that he was going to the local college because she had asked him last week. Getting back to her job, she poured coffee to everyone that needed it before walking over to him.

"Need anything?" She asked as she stood next to him.

"A date with you on Friday." He said with a smile as she blushed.

"I work on Friday night." She replied as he smiled.

"Then I guess that I will be here, can I reserve this table?" He asked as she smiled before walking off. She had several orders to get out before her shift ended. Looking back at him, she smiled. He really was cute.

"I think that boy's sweet on you." Myra said nodding back to Tommy.

"I don't know." Kim said grabbing the two plates going to table 2.

"Oh I do though. Trust me my husband looked at me like and nine months later we welcomed our first child." She said as Kim blushed again. She delivered the two plate lunches to table 2 and grabbed their glasses so that she could refill them. It was going to be a long shift with him there watching her.

XXXX

Kim finally clocked out and found Tommy standing at the front door waiting on her that Friday. She had seen him earlier and wondered where he had gone.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out." He said holding out his hand to her. She blushed and took his hand in hers. It was a perfect fit.

"So tell me about yourself." She said from across the picnic table from him. He had surprise her with burgers from a local joint that she loved.

"I came from this small little town in Tennessee. I got a scholarship for college so I packed up and left." He said taking a sip of his drink. "I never looked back." He stated as she nodded.

"Do you regret it?" She asked taking a bite of her burger.

"Not at all." He said looking up at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh." She said blushing. She had blushed more in the short time she knew him than she had ever before.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Oh I lived a few miles away and just wanted a change of scenery." She said tucking her hair behind her ear that the wind had blown loose.

"A change of scenery? Well how did you end up at the diner?" He asked leaning closer.

"I needed a job." She said simply. He nodded before eating another bite. "Don't you have a girlfriend to spend a Friday night with?" She asked suddenly.

"No, we just didn't work out. She wanted to party while I had to study to keep me scholarship." He replied as she nodded. "What about you? I mean where is your boyfriend?" He asked.

"We broke up several months ago when I caught him cheating." She said looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He whispered even though he was secretly happy.

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
**__**Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

A few months later Kim smiled as she leaned back into his arms. She didn't know how they had ended up here but she was happy about.

"Can you believe?" He whispered into her ear and he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, but I am happy." She said snuggled deeper into his arms. They were just sitting on the couch enjoying a movie. It probably should've been a boring afternoon but Kim loved it. She liked Tommy and knew that she could be falling for him. She couldn't tell him though because she kept everything close after all the past failures. She would wait and see where this went before telling him how she felt.

_**I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now**_

"Where are you taking me?" Kim asked as Tommy held her hand just a little tighter.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." He said pausing.

"I know." She whispered before looking past him at the lake. It was so beautiful. "Oh Tommy." She breathed as he smiled.

"I knew that you would like it." He said.

"Like it, I love it." She said turning back to him. He led her to the blanket that he had put down earlier.

"Do remember the last time we were by the water?" He asked as she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it was the first time I had ever called in sick to work. You took me to the ocean and wrapped your arm around me. It was the best first date." She said looking at him. He had made a rebel out of her. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine." She whispered as he leaned down and kissed her. It was like their first kiss all over again except this time, it was love.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine." He whispered back as she smiled.

_**Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

XXXX

Three years later Tommy opened the door for her. She looked around and smiled. Tommy had bought a house a few months ago and they had been decorating it little by little. It was really all they could do on his salary. He was a teacher at the local high school while she was still at the diner. She was attending night school to get her degree though. She wanted to prove to herself that she could do it. Tommy had encouraged her to become a teacher as well but not a science teacher like him. He wanted her to be a music teacher. She had a gift or at least that's what Tommy told her. Cooking later that night, she got something on her shirt. Leaving the stove, she walked into his bedroom and opened her drawer to get out one of her shirts. Even though she still had her apartment across town, she spent more time at his house. He had surprised her one day after work with the empty drawer. It was a sign to her that he loved her. It had scared her and he made her sit down to tell him about her past. He ended up holding her while she cried about the day that her fairy tale died. He promised her that he would never repeat her parents' mistake. She told him that she loved him three days later when he purposed. Their wedding restored her fairy tale as she married her Prince Charming.

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**_

"Tommy, we have bills to pay." Kim said standing across from him in the kitchen. They had been married for only a year when Kim lost her job at the diner. She still had a year left of school though. He had suggested that she go to college and get her degree and she had agreed.

"You cannot quit school. We can make it." He said walking over to her.

"No, we can't. We need another income in this house or at least cut back on some bills like my schooling." She said backing away from him.

"You are not quitting school. We will be fine." He said taking her in his arms. She cried into his chest and he rubbed her back. "I love you." He whispered as she pulled back only to look him in his eyes.

"I love you." She said as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

_**But we've got bills to pay  
We've got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about**_

Waking the next morning, Kim remembered when Tommy had taken her to the water's edge. They were sitting by the water and he put his arm around her. It was the first time that she had ever been rebel about anything. She had vowed not to do anything crazy after the example her father had left for her. Tommy was the best thing that had ever been hers and he still was.

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
**_

"What has you smiling?" Tommy asked her. He had woken up and seen her smile. After last night, he was worry about her thinking about her past with her parents.

"I was just thinking about the first time you took me to the ocean." She said rolling to her side to face him.

"Yea I remember that but do you remember the city lights on the water? How they made your eyes sparkled when you looked out over the ocean?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"The lights were beautiful on the water but I remember that that was the first time that I had trusted any man since my father." She whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Kimberly Anne Oliver." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

"And I love you Thomas Oliver." She said kissing him back. He really had made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. Who would have thought that she would ever love anyone as much as she did Tommy? He was the best thing that had ever been hers.

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

"Kim, why are you fighting me on this?" Tommy asked rubbing his chin. He felt the day's growth of his bread. Looking over at the clock on the microwave, he saw that it was 2:30 in the morning.

"It's not the right time for children. I just got out of school. I need to start looking for a job." She said throwing her arms up.

"I feel like you will never be ready to have my child. I want children, you know that." He said bracing his hands on his hips. "I feel like time is slipping through our hands." He said throwing his arms up. Kim just nodded before running out of the house crying. She made it to the street when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

_**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
You said everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

Kim looked anywhere but Tommy's eyes. She knew that he would tell her goodbye just like her father had to her mother all those years ago. Tommy took her by surprise though when he placed his finger under her chin and raised it up so that her eyes had to meet his.

"I love you and I will never leave you alone. We can wait if that's what you want. I am not losing you." He said before kissing her. It was a brief kiss but it meant the world to Kim. He then picked her up and took her back in the house.

_**Brace myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said "I'll never leave you alone"**_

Once Tommy had Kim back in the house, he sat down on the couch. "I remember how we felt sitting by the water." He said as she nodded. "And every time I look at you its like the first time I saw you in the diner. I fell in love with the woman you were and have become." He whispered into her hair. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

"I love you." Kim said into his shoulder. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Tommy got up with Kim still in his arms so that they could go to bed. She was already asleep in his arms when he placed her in the bed.

_**You said "I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"  
**_

"She's beautiful, Kim." Tommy said holding their baby girl for the first time. Kim had just come through a nine hour delivery but it was worth it to see her husband holding their baby. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed with their daughter in his arms.

"Wonderful now that I seeing you holding her." She said as Tommy transferred their daughter into her arms. Looking down at their daughter, Kim knew that Tommy was the best thing in her life and now along with their daughter they were hers.

_**(Hold on, we'll make it last)  
(Hold on, never turn back)  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
**_

Looking up at her, she knew that they were going to last.

_**Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can see it now (see it now, see it now)**_

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. It was just something that I have been working on to get back into writing. The song is Mine by Taylor Swift and can be found on her new album Speak Now.


End file.
